Learning tools have been provided to help individuals and teams of larger groups (e.g., from corporations) develop skills and learning habits in a variety of areas. For example, learning tools and activities can be designed to assist users in developing and expanding skills in leadership, influencing, facilitating, negotiation, communication, information management, cultural integration, business relationships and networks, team dynamics, change management, creativity, business analysis, training, process improvement, and sales. Such learning tools can work as “stand alone” activities, or can be incorporated as “building blocks” as part of a larger development program.